Saturday Morning
by pegbronco
Summary: Hutch panics slightly while waiting for Starsky.


I don't own them…

Just spending some

Down time with them.

Saturday Morning

By Pegbronco

Hutch pulled his battered car up next to his friend and partner's prized possession. He then sat and waited.

It was in his friend's nature to be late, but this was something that was important. Something that they had put off for a few days that needed to be looked into. Hutch had made it perfectly clear that they were to be up early and get it done first thing that morning. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited.

The last couple days had been very demanding for the blond detective. A murder case and dark threat from the murderer towards his partner. To say the least, he was on edge.

Hutch sat and thought over the case. The man accused of the hellacious murder, had promised to do in his partner. No matter what, he was going to take the life of his friend.

As the minutes dragged ever so slowly by, Hutch decided that he may as well go and wake up his delinquent partner. _But_ _what if he had made good on his promise? What if he was able to somehow get to Starsky over the night? _Hutch's heart thudded his chest. His emotions shot off. He tried to think his emotions back down.

Starsky was a great cop. He wouldn't let anything to happen to himself. He would have called if there was trouble. _He probably just over slept_, he tried to convince himself.

He stepped out the car and his long legs took the steps up to the door two at a time. Fiddling in his pocket he found his key to his friend's apartment. _He knows that we have things that have to be done today. Why does he put me through this every time? But, what if? _His hand shook as he tried to insert the key.

As he opened the door, the soft sound of the TV reached out to him. The apartment was dark with the exception of the soft glow that illuminated from the TV set. The blinds on the windows were pulled tightly closed. The morning sun was unable to reach in.

Hutch squinted across the room. Hutch took a couple steps into the room. The room darkened as he stepped out of the soft light from the open door. It ended a couple feet from the thresh-hold. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and caught sight of curly hair near the couch. His heart jumped. A quick breath was inhaled. He took a long stride closer.

There on the floor of his apartment, Starsky sat. He was propped against the side of the couch. His feet out in front of himself and crossed at the ankles. He was still dressed in his navy blue pajama bottoms and tee shirt. He was barefoot and the sable curls unattended to. He looks to have been sitting there for some time.

Hutch slowly walked over next to him and looked down at him. His heart thumped a couple panicked beats against his chest. He hadn't seen him like this before. Well, except maybe from a major hangover. But they hadn't drank the night before.

Hutch crossed his left arm across his chest, calming his frightened heart and held his mouth with his right hand, keeping the soft panic from his voice. "Starsk…?" the word of uncertainty escaped him.

Starsky turned his head up at him. "Hmm…?" he mumbled up to his friend. His eyes were dark. They looked as if they had been staring at the square screen for some time.

"Umm…you do remember that we were to go and get things done this morning?"

"Mhhmm." A muffled agreement came from him.

"You feeling alright this morning?" Hutch squatted down next to his dark haired companion. He took in a deep breath. His emotions touching the roof of anxiety. He reached and brushed a couple untamed curls from his forehead. As he did he checked for a fever that may have over taken his friend. Normal. Well as normal as his friend's temperature goes. His mental state at this point didn't seem normal. But this was Starsky that he was concerned about. With his dark haired companion, anything unexpected was normal. And it seems that this morning was no exception.

Starsky nodded his head and blinked at him. His sea blue eyes wide. His face placid. He turned and stared back at the bluish screen across from him.

"Umm…Starsky I'm not to sure what to say at this point." Still squatted, Hutch turned on the balls of his feet, and glared over at the TV set and tried to comprehend what was so stimulating that his partner would be so engrossed in.

Starsky nudged his arm. Without a word, he held up a bowl under his nose. There was a soft sound of munches coming from him.

Hutch looked down into the bowl. The chocolate chip cereal drowning in a sea of murky milk, turned his stomach slightly.

"No thanks."

Starsky continued the crunching and preceded to sit there. He looked up at the blond. "Work call?" He got out before another spoon full of Cookie Crisp cereal went in.

"No…, no we're still off for the day." Hutch softly told him. His heart stilled from the earlier panic and slowly went back to normalcy. It then just bloomed bigger for the love that he has for his childlike partner.

Defeated, Hutch stood and walked around the coffee table, nudged it slightly, squatted, then sat on the floor next to his friend. His long legs stretched out in front of himself. He reached around his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder, then gave him a loving squeeze.

And Wile E. Coyote strapped on an Acme rocket as he continued his pursuit of the Roadrunner.

END


End file.
